<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Gravity or Gravy? by Small_Hobbit</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24839980">Gravity or Gravy?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Small_Hobbit/pseuds/Small_Hobbit'>Small_Hobbit</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Ocelot Collection [61]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 05:41:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>221</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24839980</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Small_Hobbit/pseuds/Small_Hobbit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Mouselet learns the meaning of the word 'Gravity'</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Ocelot Collection [61]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/57591</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>fan_flashworks</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Gravity or Gravy?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for DW's Fan Flashworks "Gravity" challenge</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"What's gravity?” Mouselet squeaked.</p>
<p>“It’s the force which causes things to fall downwards,” the Sloth explained.  “Like pastry crumbs falling from a plate to the floor.”</p>
<p>“Or the rain falling onto Dr Watson’s umbrella?” Mouselet asked.</p>
<p>“That’s right,” the Ocelot agreed.  “Or the Ferret when he stepped backwards off the chair arm yesterday.”</p>
<p>“It’s got nothing to do with gravy?” Mouselet checked.</p>
<p>“No,” the Sloth replied.  “Why do you ask?”</p>
<p>“Because at dinner today, Dr Watson told Mr Holmes he had underestimated the gravity of the situation.  And Mr Holmes said it was okay; not to worry about the gravy.”</p>
<p>“What had happened?” the Ocelot asked.</p>
<p>“Mr Holmes had knocked over the gravy boat and the gravy was pouring onto the floor.  That must have been the gravity.”  Mouselet looked pleased with herself at having solved her problem.</p>
<p>“Yes, gravity would have caused the gravy to fall onto the floor,” the Sloth said.  “But Dr Watson was also thinking the gravy would cause a mess, which was why he spoke of the gravity of the situation.”</p>
<p>Mouselet shook her head.  “No, it wasn’t making a mess.  The Ferret was lying under the falling gravy with his mouth open, so most of it went inside him.”</p>
<p>The Ocelot laughed.  “Thus our mustelid friend is the hero by simply lying on his back!”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>